Derelict
by darklorddessel
Summary: Just a simple short story


The halls of the old destroyer class ship wind in an almost endless way. Down they stretch, no noise, no movement, not a whisper of the life that once occupied them. Decay grew from the broken and cracked metal of the ships walls. With every step, a quiet creak from the ground below. It almost sinks with each step in a way metal should not be able to. Your first steps are just that, a soft and cautious. The only noise around you is the wisp of the hushed wind.

The next steps increase in pace, panic beginning to set in. The halls are dead, beyond that, they seem to hold nothing. From observation, the walls now have scorch marks, old wounds and scars from a long ended battle. A sudden _slam!_ You see a blast door, unhinged and fallen, blocking your current path. Unlike everything else, there is cleanliness to it, it is more than nothing. The metal is harder, reinforced and most importantly immovable.

Another loud _slam!_ The way behind drops as well, the same style blast door encloses you and now you know something is not right. The wisps in the air grow in volume and you feel pressure in your body. A grip in your stomach that climbs upward, moving upwards towards your now constricting throat. As you turn forward there is a shadowed figure in front of you. No noise, no movement of the chest to indicate breathing, no life. The constriction around your throat grows tighter, the sounds you hear now muffled and you realizing breathing it no longer something you are able to do.

"J'us muiûn sia Niyikada tadti' dzi tsiu." The spectre seems to speak, but your vision blurs, no pain in your body. Your world grows dark, with haste and you hear a thud.

Renvi'aa Ondri, slips out of the airlock and into her destination. The distress signal had come from the old ship she had just board. From first glance, the vessel was dead. Bits of the hull blown off, the engine itself ripped to shreds, pieces of glass floating in the vastness of space. All the makings of a trap.

 _Could be someone on this damn thing. If nothin' else, mom always said at least give it a good try._

The green woman smiles to herself as she removes the rebreather from her face. "Still alive at least. Same can't be said for this crew." she scans the battered walls, the blaster marks. "What the hell?" Her voice trails off as she takes in her surroundings. Shaking her head she moves quickly through the halls. The wind gently and every room she searches reveals nothingness. No bodies, no weapons.

Ren quickly stops herself, coming short of the bridge. The air around becoming cold, almost stagnate. Further inspection shows the bridge door cracked open along the bottom, enough to at least look on the other side.

 _One of these days I'm gonna lose my life for shit like this_

The feet beneath her quicken and she sprints forward, sliding to the ground in a skid, stopping short as she looks on the other side. The bridge is noticeably red, in an eerie way. Black statues are scattered throughout the area. Her attention is drawn to the only living figure inside. A figure in pitch black, hood up. Ren narrows her eyes, a hushed snarl coming from her.

 _Should have known. A damn sith. What the hells he doin' in here?_

The figure shifts to his right, only a few centimeters and a small black artifact now comes into view. It is small and twisted, red in color. She shakes her head. "Ok Ondri, Sith on board, everyone here is dead and there's mysterious, pricey lookin' artifact that has all his attention." she closes her eyes, a calm breath coming out of her nose

 _Bet that thing sells for a pretty credit. And Im sure this asshole is gonna do nothin' but kill with it._

She reaches out with her hand, propping up on one knee but looking underneath still. "Ok, concentrate. Don't kriff this up. Don't….Kriff….this…..up." her voice is an intense whisper, spurring herself on as she reaches out for the artifact. It flies right past the spectre, skidding on the ground and right into her hand. The spectre turns on a heal, a red light and a signature _hum_ are observed and they fly toward the door.

"Shit!" her eyes go wide as she yells out. Ren kicks back, sliding and rolling into a stand as she holds out her free hand, slamming the bridge door with a loud _thud._ At that exact moment a red beam pierces the door, going right through. It begins to carve, though very slowly. She shakes her head and quickly takes off, running for the airlock. She almost trips over herself, the hum of the blade loud like a scream in her mind.

 _Get to the damn Streak. Go! GO!_

She hears the sound of the blast door collapsing as she gets to the airlock, throwing her rebreather on. On her right side a streak of purple lightning cackles and hits the wall. However, the sith advancement was too slow. Ren exits the ship, and moves onto her on.

As she looks back, she sees the black figure, standing, watching as its lightsaber deactivates. Her heart beats once again.


End file.
